Bass Down Low
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Chuck visits Rufus to get a package. Nate stays with Dan. Not much of a story. RufusXChuck, DanXNate, RufusXChuckXNateXDan


Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

Note: GAH, I wrote this story back in January and I haven't bothered to edit it at all. Sorry if it's not the best.

Chuck stepped into the elevator, the doors quickly closing behind him. He removed a key from his pocket, and turned it in the lock for Lily and Rufus's apartment. A 'ding' sounded, and the elevator began to climb upwards.

He returned the key to the pocket of his gray slacks, and pulled out his cell phone. A couple texts from Blair, and a call from Nate. Chuck didn't care to answer either of them at the moment.

Lily had informed him that there were a few packages and other mail for him that were still being delivered to his old home at the Palace Hotel.

Strangely enough, Chuck actually felt a little excitement about returning to his new home. Not just Lily, Serena, and Erik lived their any more. Now Rufus and Jenny did too, with Dan coming to visit from college. He may not outright like any of them, but the thought of some kind of extended family made him feel good.

The doors opened into the foyer, and Chuck stepped out. There was no one to be seen in the living room.

"Lily?" He called out softly.

Jenny and Erik appeared in the kitchen as he rounded a corner. They were just walking toward the elevator.

"Chuck," They said together in greeting.

"Erik, do you know where your mother is? I came to retrieve some mail," Chuck asked sullenly.

Jenny smiled at him as she walked past to the elevator, Erik following behind, "No, I think she left this morning with Serena to go shopping."

"Well, do you two know where the mail is?"

"Nope," Jenny said as they entered the elevator, pushing the button with her well-manicured nail, "check Lily's desk."

The elevator door closed, and Chuck sighed. They were just two years younger than him, and yet they still seemed like the small annoying children from before.

Chuck did as Jenny suggested, and went to Lily's desk, looking over it briefly. He shuffled through the many piles, but none of the mail was addressed to him.

Giving up on her desk, he looked around for some other clue. He decided maybe they were in his old room, which was now Jenny's room.

"Chuck?" A voice asked as he headed for the stairs.

Chuck looked up to see Rufus in a brown robe, and slippers. The man's shaggy hair was wet, and the front of his robe was open to expose his hairy chest, and a pair of white briefs. Rufus quickly closed his robe, tying a knot.

"You looking for Lily?"

"Um...yes. I came to get the mail she said was left for me. I asked Jenny and Erik about it, but they said they didn't know, and I can't find Lily," Chuck explained.

"Ah, yeah, she said you might be coming around. I guess she did leave with Serena for the morning. Hold on, I'll grab the mail for you," Rufus retreated back up the stairs, and Chuck went to sit in the kitchen. In no time, the man came back down with two boxes and a stack of white letters, setting them on the kitchen counter. He untied his robe so his briefs were revealed once again.

Chuck blushed a bit when he saw who one of the packages was from. Blair had said she sent him...a present, but he had never gotten it.

Rufus noticed, and chuckled a bit, "I'm guessing I don't want to know whats in that one."

Chuck shook his head, "I don't usually...use this kind of stuff."

"Oh really? I thought you were the infamous Chuck Bass. The one who has done _everything_."

Chuck smiled wearily, "not everything. Although taking it up the ass is hardly new. With a dildo..."

Rufus coughed, and a blush rose on his cheeks. Chuck realized what he had just said.

"Oh...sorry. Didn't realize what I was saying," Chuck apologized.

"No, it's fine. If it's any consolation...I have tried dildos before. It's not as bad as you may think."

"Thanks for the advice...despite the fact that I would never take you for that type of guy."

"Oh really?" Rufus chuckled. "You would be surprised what I have done in the past."

The two men were quiet for a minute as Rufus prepared some coffee, handing some to Chuck. They sipped it quietly for an even longer amount of time.

"This may sound strange to you...but its good to have another guy in the house to talk to," Rufus said suddenly.

"What about Erik?"

"He's only a sophomore in high school. And Dan has his own place. I can't very well talk to Lily, Jenny, or Serena about...well..."

"Guy stuff," Chuck finished for him.

Rufus looked up and grinned. "Yeah."

Chuck was surprised at how he was opening up. Bart had never really acted as a father to him, so the only time he got to talk about "guy stuff" was with Nate. Now that he was talking with Rufus, he got to actually relax a little.

"Well...its good to have a guy to talk to too. Thanks, Rufus."

Rufus nodded, sipping his coffee again.

"So...just wondering...what is it like...being Chuck Bass?" Rufus asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Chuck looked up, "what do you mean? Being Chuck Bass can mean many things..."

"I mean...pardon my language...fucking beautiful woman non-stop. What is it like?"

Chuck almost burst out laughing, but he kept it to a low chortle. "I don't do that anymore."

"Well, before Blair. How did you do it? Was it your looks? Your charm?"

"A little bit of both. But mostly because...you know...word goes around. If I may boast, it's mostly because of how I am in bed."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "you're good in bed? That was include being...well-endowed as well?"

Chuck nodded, and Rufus laughed. "Are you surprised?"

Rufus shook his head, "no, I was just wondering your secret. I don't remember getting nearly as many women as you do."

"Surely you're just as...lucky as I am, when it comes to size."

"I'd like to think I am. But mostly it's just me and," Rufus looked down, "my hand. I bet you never have to resort to that."

"Sometimes...if...I want to fantasize."

Rufus took on a challenging grin, "and what would your fantasies be?"

"Mostly they entail other men. I get around, but there are some men that I could never be with in real life. Some older men." Chuck had to stop himself from continuing. Was he really admitting all this to Rufus?

"Ah, so you like those older men, too?"

"Yes. The idea of having someone experienced. And...big."

"You don't mind a pair of saggy balls?" Rufus said with a loud laugh.

Chuck shook his head, "not at all. Just as good as my balls." He felt a heat between his legs.

"Good, then. Glad to know there are still young people that appreciate guys like me."

"You have saggy balls, then?" Chuck asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm intrigued now. Does that mean they're less saggy than I thought?"

"Oh, so you were thinking of how saggy my balls were, were you?"

"Not really, but when talking about how big your dick is, I couldn't help but wonder."

Rufus removed his robe, hanging it on a chair with a chuckle, "funny. I was wondering the same thing."

Chuck's eyes darted down to Rufus's briefs. He could see the outline of the older man's cock inside, and he gulped.

"Oh, sorry, you don't mind do you?" Rufus asked, indicating his almost-naked state. Chuck shook his head.

Chuck decided to continue their conversation, "so while you were wondering, tell me, how big do you think I am?"

Rufus thought for a moment, "bigger than eight and a half, definitely. Am I right?"

Chuck nodded.

"And what about me?" Rufus asked.

"Nine inches, easy."

Rufus's mouth hung open for a minute, but then he snapped it shut, a frown adorning his face. "No fair, you can practically see mine!"

Chuck grinned, "all the more reason to be wearing a suit."

"Oh come on, you have to give me some advantage!"

"Well..."

"Look, nobody will be home for a while, so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing your thong," Rufus said, joking at the last part. Chuck almost growled.

The young Bass removed his blazer and shoes, tossing them on a couch. His tie, shirt, and socks were next. Finally, he pulled down his slacks. He wore dark purple underwear that clung tight to his genitals.

"Huh...so the great Chuck Bass wears briefs as well?"

Chuck nodded. "Alright, so you have your advantage. How big?"

Rufus thought for a moment, and he walked forward. He kneeled down in front of Chuck, and the younger boy shivered at the position. His cock began to harden. Rufus quickly took notice, and smiled.

"Well, this isn't fair. You're getting hard. I can't possibly tell now."

"Urgh...sorry about that." Chuck stepped back, blushing. Rufus stood.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm getting turned on too, no worries, see?" Rufus suddenly pulled down his underwear, his hard cock flying up. It bobbed lightly over a large set of hairy balls.

"Oh..."

Rufus laughed at the boy's reaction. He took a hold of his moving cock, and lightly caressed it. "Come on then. Don't be shy."

Rufus pulled down Chuck's underwear. The young boy was indeed well-endowed, his large member flopping out. His surprisingly hairy balls swung behind it. Rufus put a hand on the boy's penis, examining it.

"Hmm...very impressive, indeed."

"Uh...thank you. But...this isn't..."

"Relax Chuck. Just a little friendly comparison between two guys never hurt anyone."

Rufus stepped forward, and compared his rapidly hardening cock to Chuck's penis. Rufus, for now, was bigger than the boy.

"So I guess the rumors _weren't _true, huh?" The older man laughed, stepping away. He still lightly caressed his own erection.

"Guess so..." Chuck replied, looking down in embarrassment. He was quickly just as hard as the older man, not touching himself.

"You won't get rid of it like that," Rufus pointed out, his tone wavering. Chuck looked up to see the man going all the way now, pumping his cock. "Come on, you're gonna make me feel stupid if I'm the only one doing it."

Chuck reluctantly took hold of his own cock, and lightly tugged it.

Rufus nodded, "there you go. See? Not that bad."

They stood there, pumping there cocks for a few minutes. Rufus's eyes were closed, but Chuck was staring at the man's large penis the whole time. Soon, they were both speeding up, close to finish.

"Nnghh..." Rufus let out a moan. Chuck tried not to moan out with him. Rufus opened an eye to look at Chuck.

The older man slowly walked over to Chuck, still jacking his meat, and stared into the younger boy's eyes.

"Let's see if I can even make the great Chuck Bass cum," He said in a hoarse whisper.

Chuck's hand fell away from his cock as he leaned back against a couch.

Rufus pressed his body up against Chuck's, and wrapped a hand around both their cocks. Chuck whimpered, and Rufus grinned.

The older man began to rock his body against Chuck's, and soon, they had a rhythm going.

"Sh-shit..." Chuck whispered, his head falling onto Rufus's neck. He wrapped both of his legs around Rufus's, pulling the man even closer.

"Are you close?" Rufus asked. Chuck nodded into the man's shoulder. "Then cum for me."

Chuck sped up his movements more than ever, humping Rufus like a whore.

"Yes...yes..." Rufus whispered.

"Fuck! Rufus!" Chuck yelled.

"Yes! Yes!" Rufus yelled back. Chuck's engorged cock head shot white hot liquid into the air, landing all over Rufus's hairy chest. Rufus followed behind, shooting an even larger amount that hit Chuck's face.

They continued to hump each other, rocking out their orgasms for a few minutes.

And then, they were kissing, neither man knowing who started it. Chuck's hands clawed at Rufus's back as the older man slipped a tongue into his mouth. Rufus cupped the Bass's face as they made out.

Chuck pulled away, leaning his forehead against the other man's.

"So...how was I?" Rufus asked with a whisper.

Chuck snickered, "you'll do."

Rufus chuckled, and lifted Chuck's head up. He began to lick all the cum on Chuck's face, and the younger boy moaned. When he was finished, the younger boy immediately leaned down to lick Rufus's cum-covered chest clean as well. He looked up at the older man, and they kissed once again, exchanging each others cum on their tongues.

"Mmm...you taste pretty good..." Rufus noted.

"So do you. Not old at all..." Chuck teased.

Chuck ran his hands down Rufus's back, and squeezed the man's ass. His fingers reached in between the cheek's to prod the older man's hole. He gasped, just feeling how tight it was, and his cock began to harden.

"Chuck..." Rufus warned.

"What?"

"Lily or Jenny will be home soon."

Chuck quickly resorted to seduction. He lay his head on Rufus's shoulder again, "but I'm so _hard_ for you," he whispered into the older man's ear.

Rufus froze, then slowly pushed back, off of the Bass. Chuck had to unwrap his legs, almost pouting. "Maybe another time. I have to go clean up, again." He went back to pick up his underwear that was lying on the ground.

Chuck walked over to collect his clothes as well. "Maybe..."

"No, Chuck, you can't join me," Rufus said, a stern look on his face. Chuck frowned. Rufus stepped forward, and kissed the younger man yet again. "Heck, I'm surprised you want to go another time, especially with an old guy like me."

Chuck reached down, and squeezed both Rufus's soft penis and his balls with one hand. "Clearly, you're not old."

Rufus's breath hitched.

Chuck chuckled, "maybe I should join you?"

Rufus nodded, pulling the younger man up the stairs without another word.

!

Dan Humphrey sat in his apartment listening to the old records his father had kept. His head bobbed to the beat of each song as he typed up an English literature essay.

His brown button down shirt was open to reveal a slightly hairy chest, but he wore no pants, letting his large cock and hairless balls lay out on his lap. He reached down from time to time, rubbing a hand over the head of his penis. Rufus letting him have the apartment to himself was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And it was the life. No one to share it with, and people rarely came to visit. One day he didn't even put a stitch of clothing on.

_Knock knock. _

Dan's head shot up. He quickly stood, and turned the record off as the knocking continued. He searched for any underwear or pants, but he had never brought any out into the living room with him. The doorknob began to turn. _Shit. _He had left it unlocked again.

Dan almost ripped his shirt off, and covered his crotch as the door opened wide, and Nate walked in.

"Nate!" Dan exclaimed, almost relieved. The Archibald looked at Dan, and his eyed widened.

"Whoa, Dan, sorry. Uh..." Nate scratched his head. "Do you want me to leave?"

Dan cleared his throat, and nodded, "no, it's no problem. Better you than Vanessa or Jenny."

Nate let himself laugh a bit, "yeah."

He was quiet for a moment, just staring at Dan's brown shirt that blocked any sight of the other man's dick.

"So...what's up?" Dan asked. Nate snapped out of some daze.

"Oh, well, I know it's kind of short notice, but I need a place to stay," He held up the duffel bag in his hand. Dan nodded in understanding.

"You can go ahead and stay in my dad's old room."

"Thanks man. And uh...sorry again," Nate said, before walking to Rufus's old room. He heard the bedroom door shut.

Dan sighed, putting his shirt on again. He saved and closed the document on his computer before shutting it off, and heading back to his own room. As he passed Nate's room, the other man walked out.

The Archibald backed up, and his eyes widened once again, going to Dan's groin. "Oh...sorry! Again."

Dan held up his hands and chuckled lightly, "don't worry about it dude. I mean, we're both guys."

"I know, but I should respect your right to...walk around freely in your own apartment."

Dan shook his head, "like I said, don't worry about it. I should remember that I have a guest here, and they don't want me flashing them constantly."

A blush rose on Nate's cheeks, "actually, I don't mind. I...do the same thing, hahaha."

"Then I guess feel free to, uh, join me," The other man replied with a chuckle.

"Join you?"

"Well, I just mean...feel free to...not wear anything. I don't judge. And clearly I've made a fool out of myself already."

Nate didn't say anything, but his eyes darted back down to Dan's genitals. Dan said something else, but the Archibald didn't hear it at all.

"...so it's fine. Nate...Nate?" Dan asked. Nate looked up at him in surprise, and gave him a sheepish grin. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just...a bit distracting," Nate replied, chuckling a bit.

"What is?"

"Your...penis," Nate was blushing now, but he kept his cool exterior.

Dan looked down at his cock, as if noticing it for the first time, and blushed as well. "Well, I should get dressed then." Dan walked off to his room before Nate could reply.

The Archibald watched his butt as he left, admiring the two mounds as they moved back and forth. "Damn..."

!

_Nate suddenly pushed him down onto the bed. Dan felt the other man's cock press into his stomach, and he moaned._

"_Do you want to fuck me?" Nate whispered in Dan's ear. The brunette nodded, moaning now. _

_He felt Nate grab his hard cock, and pump it a few times. _

"_Put it in me."_

_Just as Nate was about to slam his ass down on Dan's cock, the scene went black. _

Dan turned over to lay on his back. His skin was slick with sweat. He pulled back the covers on his bed to find his chest rapidly falling. A tent had formed in his boxers.

Sighing, he stood up, and walked out of the room.

Early morning light filled the loft. Padding through the kitchen, he walked to the coffee maker. He picked up the pot, and noticed there was already coffee in it. _Strange._

"Uh...morning," He heard someone say behind him.

Dan spun around, almost dropping the coffee pot.

Nate sat at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh...Nate. Morning. Thanks for making the coffee," Dan said, turning back around to pour himself some.

"No problem. I just figured I'd make myself useful."

Dan turned back around, and Nate's eyes strayed down to the man's boxers. Dan froze. He still felt the erection in his boxers pressed against the material.

"Shit...sorry Nate," Dan put his cup down to cover up the embarrassing boner.

"Relax, Dan. It's just a case of morning wood."

"I know, but first I walk around naked, and now I'm walking around with a boner."

"Dude, how many times do I have to say it? It's alright."

"Still! Its embarrassing..."

"Dan, who do you think I am, Jenny?" Nate asked with a chuckle. "Relax! How many time do you think I have seen Chuck with a boner? How many times do you think he has seen me with one? We're friends. We don't even care by now."

Dan was quiet for a moment, and then nodded, "alright..." The Humphrey was still not convinced.

"Jesus, Dan!" Nate cried with a chuckle, "do you not remember when we were watching Olivia's movies? You caught me jacking off! And you think just getting a boner is embarrassing?"

Dan burst out with laughter, and the Archibald grinned. "Okay, alright, fine. Sorry I was so...embarrassed."

"Its all good. Just one thing. What kind of dream did you have to give you wood, huh?"

Dan froze as he picked up his coffee.

"Was it Olivia?"

Dan shook his head as he stared into the mug.

"Hmm...what about Serena, then? Or Vanessa?"

"No..."

"Come on, you can tell me. It couldn't have been that bad. Unless it was Chuck," Nate said in a joking tone.

"It wasn't any of them, Nate...it was-"

_Knock knock. _

Nate looked towards the door; Dan looked down at his erection.

"I'll answer the door. You can go ahead and uh..." Nate said.

"Thanks," Dan left for his bedroom as Nate went to answer the door.

Closing the door, Dan went to sit on his bed. He removed his boxers to let his erection stand free. He closed his eyes, and began to stroke his burning piece of meat.

Nate opened the door to see that it was just a delivery man. He signed for whatever package Dan had, and closed the door.

!

Rufus felt the penis pressed against his leg begin to harden once again.

"Chuck..." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

Chuck's room was dim. The Bass lay naked across an equally naked Rufus, a cream-colored blanket covering them.

"We _just_ finished. How can you have enough energy to go a...what is this, fourth time?

"Fifth," Chuck said in a muffled voice, his face buried into Rufus's chest. "When you said you didn't have much time...I thought we would try to get in as much fun as we could."

Rufus looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table to see that only three hours had passed since he had arrived at Chuck's apartment. The younger man's dick was now fully erect. Chuck began to rub it against Rufus's leg.

"Now you're just horny..."

"I'm 19, what do you expect?"

Chuck was now humping Rufus's leg like a dog. He licked the older man's nipple, his movement rocking the bed.

Rufus felt a hand cup his balls, and squeeze them.

"It's not gonna work. I'm all wiped out."

"Doesn't matter," Chuck muttered, pulling the balls.

Chuck's humping began to quicken. With his other hand, he grabbed Rufus's shoulder, sliding himself up so he was face to face with the other man. Now Chuck's erection slid against Rufus's still-soft penis. The blanket slid off them to reveal Chuck's bubble butt clenching rapidly.

"Your so hot..." Chuck whispered to Rufus.

"Why thank you," Rufus slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

Chuck let out a loud groan, almost a yell into Rufus's mouth. With both hands, he grabbed Rufus's butt tightly, his humping going into a frenzy.

Chuck moved his head, and bit down onto Rufus's shoulder, letting out a moan.

Rufus felt a hot liquid spill onto his waist. Chuck kept up his humping, which gradually slowed. Finally, the young Bass came to a stop, and he let out a large breath. Rufus patted his back.

"Feel better now, baby?" The older man asked.

"Shut up..." Chuck said, looking up at him. His hair was disheveled, and his cheeks were red.

"Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system. Now let me up so I can go make something to eat," Rufus said, trying to push Chuck off.

"No, stay in bed a little longer," Chuck almost whined, once again grabbing the older man's penis.

Rufus chuckled, successfully pushing the young Bass off of him, "I said no, Chuck."

The younger man watched Rufus go, his ass clenching, red from where Chuck squeezed it. Sighing, he reluctantly got up and followed the Humphrey into the kitchen.

"So, what are you supposed to be doing right now?" Chuck asked as he came up behind Rufus, pressing his cum-covered penis against the older man's hairy ass, and kissing his shoulder lightly.

"I told Lily I was going to Brooklyn to look for some new music material, and stop by to see Dan."

"Mmm..." Chuck murmured into his shoulder, "does it usually take you three hours to do that?"

"Hey, if I say I stopped to see Dan, it's a believable story."

"Yes, but you haven't actually visited Dan. What if she asks?"

Rufus shrugged as he pulled a carton of eggs from Chuck's refrigerator. "Then I'll stop by and see him. You can come along too."

Chuck scoffed, "and tell him what? That I just decided to join you?"

"He told me Nate is staying there, too. You can just tell them that we ran into each other, and decided to stop by."

"Hmm...dragging me to young Daniel's, are you? Fine then. You owe me for this, though," Chuck reached around Rufus, and squeezed the older man's cock. Rufus ground his ass back against the Bass. Chuck groaned in his ear. "I wonder what Dan would say if he could see you acting like this?"

Rufus turned around suddenly, and pushed Chuck against the wall. The older man ground his soft dick against Chuck's coarse pubic hair. The younger man moaned. "And I wonder what Nate would say if he saw you humping me like that?"

Chuck put on a grin, and Rufus smirked back. They kissed quietly for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being pressed up against each other. Finally, Rufus pulled back.

"Go get cleaned up. We'll leave for Dan's in an hour."

!

Nate pressed play on his iPod, and settled back into the couch.

He had already checked, and found Dan sleeping, a content smile on the brunette's face.

Nate had stripped off his shirt and jeans, and was currently pulling his boxers down. The confinements of his jeans had become too much, and Dan did give him permission.

Finally, he was completely naked, headphones in, looking out the windows of the loft. Brooklyn was surprisingly lively from what he could see.

After a few more songs, occasionally looking towards Dan's door to make sure the other man didn't wake up, Nate got up to make more coffee.

As he pulled the coffee beans out, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Nate froze, but slowly turned.

Chuck Bass and Rufus Humphrey stood behind him, looking at him in confusion.

Nate pulled out his head phones, a scarlet blush rising on his face.

"Good to _see you_, Nathaniel," Chuck remarked with a laugh.

"Sorry, Nate, is this a bad time?" Rufus asked with concern in his voice.

"N-No, sorry about this, I really didn't think anyone would visit, and Dan was asleep, and-"

"Relax, Nate, it's just us, we're not going to kill you for being naked..."

"Y-yeah...thanks," Nate muttered, looking to the floor in embarrassment. He decided to change the subject, and looked back up at the two. "What are you guys doing here? And especially together?"

"O-oh," It was Rufus's turn to stutter now, setting his keys down on the counter top.

"I had heard you were being held hostage here, so I decided to come visit. Rufus wanted to see Dan, and we bumped into each other outside," Chuck cut in.

"Oh...well, let me go see if Dan is awake-"

"No no, its fine, let him sleep," Rufus said quickly, "we just wanted to stop by. Could you let him know we did?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, thanks. We'll-Um...I'll be going now," Rufus said with small smile, walking out of the loft with just one more look around. Nate turned to Chuck. Now he was not as embarrassed as before. He had grown up with this man, and they had both seen each other in the worst states.

"So what did you want?" Nate crossed his arms as he asked.

Chuck's eyes strayed down to the Archibald's crotch. Nate was still a little sour at times, after all the comparisons he and Chuck had done. The Bass had always been smaller in size compared to Nate until they entered high school, and then the brunette boy became huge. Nate was also a little put down, because he was even smaller than Dan, and Nate was pretty big for his age. The Archibald assumed he just had a bunch of well-hung guys for friends.

"Nothing in particular, just checking up on you. Clearly Humphrey has decided to take all of your clothing..." Chuck said, raising his eyebrows.

"Er...no. Dan said I could do this whenever I want...I just figured now was a good time, while he was sleeping."

"Well, you get back to being naked then, I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time. I'll see you later," Chuck said, turning with a wave.

Nate was quiet after Chuck left, leaning against the counter. Him walking in on Dan naked, Rufus and Chuck walking in on him being naked. He decided it might be best if he and Dan just tried to keep their clothes on.

The Archibald noticed a pair of keys on the counter as he walked back to the couch, and realized they were Rufus's. Quickly pulling on his jeans, not bothering with a shirt or underwear, he ran out of the loft, keys in hand.

Up ahead, he heard talking around the corner. Just as he was going to follow the voices, he stopped in his tracks, listening to parts of the conversation.

"-turn you on?" A voice asked. It was Chuck. He sounded as if he had just run a marathon. Was there a woman he knew in the building? That wasn't likely.

"Mm, of course. But you know, I've always had a thing for hairier guys," Another person replied. Nate's eyes widened. It was Rufus.

It was quiet for a moment, and he could almost hear their lips mashing together.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and get Nate? I'm sure I could sneak something into his coffee," Chuck said in such a low whisper that Nate had to inch closer to hear.

"You would drug your best friend just so we could have sex with him?"

"If that's what you want. Or even better, let's bring young Daniel too. We could have a foursome."

"That sounds..." Rufus muttered, and it was quiet again, but suddenly Nate heard Chuck moaning.

Nate's heart pounded as he quietly looked around the corner.

Rufus and Chuck were in a part of the building that was hidden, far from anyone's apartment.

Rufus had pinned Chuck to the wall, and the older man's knee was grinding into the younger one's groin. Chuck was thrusting against it like some needy teenager. Nate had never seen him like this.

Chuck raked his hands down Rufus's back, and reached his ass, squeezing it, and massaging the place where his hole should be underneath all the clothes.

Nate watched as Chuck's knee was now moving against Rufus's groin, and the older Humphrey was bucking against it just as hard as Chuck.

Nate didn't realize it until he felt cold air on his penis, but he hadn't buttoned up his jeans, and his tan erection was just hanging out. He gasped silently, and was about to put it away, until he touched it. His whole body tingled, and his balls clenched up in joy. God, it felt good.

Rufus removed his knee, and shoved a hand down the front of Chuck's hands.

"Fuuuuck, Rufus," Chuck moaned louder than before.

Rufus's tongue entered the younger boy's mouth to keep him quiet.

Chuck actually unbuttoned Rufus's jeans, and pulled them down so his ass could hang out. The Bass squeezed the firm behind, and his fingers ran along the crack. Rufus's large erection could be seen now, rubbing against Chuck's shirt.

Nate didn't realize he had started jacking off until he felt himself getting close. He looked down to see his hands wrapped around the burning piece of meat, running up and down the length.

When he looked back up, Rufus was pushing away from Chuck. The older man pulled his pants up, and Chuck straightened his shirt which had small precum strains on it. Chuck seemed to be whining.

"If anyone had seen us..." Rufus muttered.

"Relax, no one did," Chuck said placing a kiss on the older Humphrey's lips.

They began to walk toward the stairwell leading down to the ground floor. Nate froze. The door to the stairwell was behind him.

Nate quietly turned, and began to speed-walk back to the loft. His pants, still undone, shimmied down to his knees, making him trip over and fall on his face.

Hoping that Rufus and Chuck would somehow not notice him, he was still on the ground.

"Nate?" Chuck called.

Nate banged his head against the floor in frustration, and then stood up.

The pole between his legs stuck out proudly, and his fingertips were wet with precum. He pulled up his jeans with a red face, and buttoned them over the erection, creating a noticeable bulge.

"Uh...shit..." Rufus muttered.

"Did you see that?" Chuck asked straight out, his gaze slightly cold.

Nate nodded slowly. Rufus looked about ready to jump out the window. Chuck's expression was unreadable. Nate expected the other teenager to start yelling at him, but Chuck surprised him by smiling.

"What did you think?"

Rufus gaped at Chuck.

"Um..." Nate stuttered as the Bass walked forward to stand in front of him.

"Well, you must have liked it," Chuck said, and he unbuttoned Nate's jeans, pulling them down again, "otherwise you wouldn't have stuck around to masturbate."

Nate's scarlet blush covered his face as his erection was flung out again.

Chuck took Nate's hand, and led it to his own clothed crotch. Nate could feel something hard in Chuck's pants.

"Do you feel that, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked in a seductive whisper. Nate nodded slowly. "See how hard Rufus gets me? How I whimper like some little slut."

Nate nodded again. The Bass motioned for Rufus to stand next to him, and the older man slowly did.

Chuck took Nate's other hand, and placed it over Rufus's jean covered crotch. Now Nate could more clearly feel the size of the erection. It was bigger than Chuck's, and thicker. Chuck made Nate squeeze Rufus's package, and the older man's breath hitched.

"Do you like it? How do we feel?" Chuck continued.

"Good...good," Nate said quietly. His erection, which was still out for anyone to see, twitched.

"Just good?" Chuck reached forward, and grabbed onto Nate's penis, bending it slightly.

The Archibald cried out in pleasure, his knees buckling. He squeezed Rufus and Chuck as hard as he could through their pants. "Great!"

Chuck snickered, "that's what I thought."

"Chuck, as much as I'd like to torture him some more, we can't do it out here," Rufus pointed out, letting Nate release his and Chuck's clothed erections.

Chuck sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Nate pulled up his jeans again to cover his genitals, and looked from his friend to Rufus.

"Well, are you up for it, Nathaniel?"

"For what?" Nate responded.

"Joining us. We're going to head back to my place, and...continue there."

Rufus shook his head at Chuck's suggestion, "actually, it would be better if I stayed here to wait for Dan to wake up. I did actually want to see him while I was 'out'."

"Yeah...I think I'll stay too, Chuck."

"Then all of us might as well stay," The Bass concluded with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Rufus asked. He glanced toward Chuck's pants.

Chuck followed his gaze, "I can always get rid of it inside. Come on."

Nate led the way back into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind them.

!

Dan began to rub his erect penis for the third time today. His thoughts strayed to Nate, again, fucking him.

Just having the Archibald in the apartment with him made Dan horny. He almost got caught jacking off by the man earlier, and had to pretend he was asleep.

As he started to stroke his erection once again, the door opened, and the Humphrey froze again,closing his eyes. Part of him was very annoyed.

"OK, Dan's asleep," He heard his father say. What was his dad doing here?

"What if he wakes up?" Nate replied. Why would they care?

"Who cares," A third voice said. It was Chuck's. "We'll probably finish before he can wake up. Come on."

Dan heard the door close, and everything was silent. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling about what was going on out there.

!


End file.
